Nepeta x Eridan
by makena-is-here
Summary: This is a third person story about Nepeta and Eridan. Not my OTP and most likely has spelling errors please ignore them. it was almost 2am when i made this.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmmm"… you say as you regain awareness. The bubbling of the small fountain in your room reminds you of him, "Oh that idiot, he probably is already waiting for me." Suddenly you bolt up in bed, "What time is!" Seeing the clock next to your head you let out an "EEK!"" As you start to get dressed into your normal wear, and shove your hat on you head as you burst out your door. "I'm SO late! He's going to be pissed!" You rush pass the kitchen only to suddenly halt and turn around just in time to grab an energy bar. "It's a long walk, better get food" you mutter as you stash two energy bars, a water bottle, and a baggie of meat into a bag. No sooner do you snatch up the bag and then walk out the door. After running for about ten minutes you get out one of your energy bars and go into a strange building with teleportation pads in it. This is the closest station to your forest, and luckily it has a port close to where he is. As you stand on the round structure you feel that rushing sensation like your drowning. You always get a bit sick on these things so you tend to close your eyes. As soon as the ringing has gone from your ears you step off the oddly engraved teleportation pad. Then you remember that other trolls who are older and have higher blood are all around you. Using skills that you mostly use for hunting, you quickly weave your way through the crowd without touching any of them. After bursting your way out of the door you get out your meat and snack on it. After a thirty minute walk you get to the sea. It's beautiful! However VERY cold, so you pick up a single flat stone. After inspecting it you toss it into the waters below. It skips about four to five times. No response. On the second try there is a disturbance in the water. However nothing else happens, so picking up a third stone you aim it right at the disturbance. This one does not skip instead it causes a loud, "OWW!" You start to snicker and as his head appears just above the water your heart seems to want to come out of your chest for a second. "Wwhat wwas that about Nep?" He said in adorable dramatic quirk of his. "Well it's YOUR fault for not saying hi! What was that about anywise?" You ask him in your purr like tone you've perfected over the years. "I wwill tell you once I get over there, give me a sec."

**First chapter done, I need to sleep I will continue later.**


	2. Chapter 2

You cup your hands and shout "Ok then get over here fish-boy!" at Eridan. He smiles back at you with his eyebrow raised in a questioning look. "Wwhale someone's rather mean today." You're worried he is actually offended until you see his expression. As soon as he gets on the shore, in his dripping wet clothes, that looked particularly cold today. His purple streak in his hair, which you loved to play with, was messed up. He sighed and with his eyes closed and hands at his hips he said, "Come on Nepeta lets go to my house on the _surface_." He said that last word like it was an insult, you didn't mind however. He was perfect just the way he was. As you giggled you followed him up the nearby hill like formation. From there you could access the stairs that lead to his house on top of a cliff; it was built there so that you could look down at the sea. As you two walked up the stairs you asked him if he truly had enough time away from his duties to be with you. When you finished your question the both of you had just stepped off of the stairs, and into the walkway of the house. He got there a few seconds before you, and turned towards you after you finished the question. With a gaze more intense than you had ever seen he told you, "Nepeta, there is _no one_ who means as much to me as you do. Of _course_ there is time for you!" As you stated to blush you lightly pushed him towards the house. "Go get dry clothes on and I'll make some hot chocolate." After pouring in the cocoa and sweeting it up you heated it up. Placing the two cups on the table next to a very fancy kitchen, you looked out of the gigantic glass windows that looked over the sea. "Thanks Nep." Your heart does a little dance again as you hear him say your name. "No sweat." You reply. He is wearing his normal attire as well as the scarf you made for him after begging Kanaya to give you supplies. She was surprised you knew how to knit and sew. It looks silly now that you have a good view of it. The scarf is very well made, and there is nothing wrong in its construction. However the colors are what are weird. It's a pink and cream colored scarf. And it can't be underwater, so it stays up here. "So going to tell me why you were so creepy by not saying hi?" You ask him while looking over the rim of your cup of hot cocoa. "Sure. I thought you were mad at me." He answers almost sheepishly. You look at him as you put down your cup with a look of worried concern, "Why would you think that?" You are looking at him now; he seems to be watching the marshmallows swirl around his cup. "It's just that the last time wwe tried to get together I got too busy to showw up." He looks up at you without moving his head; he flinches as he says, "Wwill you forgive me?" "Of course silly! I know you're busy a lot, but I love you! I love everything about you! So of course I can forgive you." You have an almost sad smile on your face as you say this. "Oh thank goodness!" He almost picks you up as he hugs you.

**Will be continued shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

You stayed there in his arms, smelling his aroma. Luckily for you he didn't smell like fish. Before you met in person, and you just chatted with him on pester chum. You thought that he would smell like rotten fish and sea weed, however almost surprisingly he smelled like caramel and ocean winds. Some times when you are feeling particularly sad, or lonely you've tried to replicate his smell by heating caramel and lighting 'Sea Breeze' candles. However although it made you feel a little bit better, because it reminded you of all the times you talked with Eridan. I did not help much, and once almost set fire to your couch.

At first you were surprised at the sudden show of affection; however it was definitely not unpleasant. He was so much more different from who you thought of him as before you two met, truly met. A long time ago you thought of him as a cold and scarily powerful person. He seemed to always have some kind of weapon on him. And he was so tall! Or at least he was from a distance. However once you two realized that the feeling in your stomachs that made you go home early, and that the reason both of you couldn't fall asleep at night were each other, he changed dramatically. Instead of this cold and dangerous person, he was an irresistibly adorable and shy puppy. You knew he hated showing his sensitive side mainly because he was supposed to be this 'untouchable' Highblood. And also because his friends would make fun of him. However he wasn't stiff and uncomfortable around you, thank goodness for that.

All these thoughts soared around in your head as you relaxed yourself into his embrace. It was stupid, or at least that's what your friends told you. But you couldn't help but melt in his arms, however eventually all good things have to come to an end. And as you both seemed to break apart, not knowing who let go first, his heat eventually was not as easily felt. As you gazed into each other's eyes you welled up with a sudden saddens. Looking back at the ground you said that you'd better leave soon. "Okay, hey Nepeta?" "Yes Eridan?" "Sorry." "Why did you apologize?" you asked questioningly "I surprised you and scared you didn't I?" He said while slightly frowning. Somehow he got even more adorable. "No of course not! I need to leave beclaws Terezi and I am getting together over smoothies." "Okay Nep, but wwill you tell me when you get back home?" "I get wworried about you sometimes." He said this all while giving you a serious face. "Of course! Sorry I have to leave soon." "It's okay, `sides you told me you wwould only be here for a couple minutes. You better get going or you`ll be late." "Bye Eridan, love you!" You said as you bounded out the door. He sadly said "Bye Nep, see you soon?" "Of course silly! Next time I puromise to stay longer!" As you left without looking back, you knew he was waving good bye. Even when you were out of his sight you could just tell he was up there waving, waiting for you to come back. And you always did.


End file.
